Frantic
by FlareonGirl1
Summary: Their relationship was just one big, frantic chase.


**A/N: I feel so good about myself, updating and publishing works like there's no tomorrow. That'll probably go away in a few weeks though...hehe. As usual, please PM me/review if you'd like to see one of these as a oneshot!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._

* * *

**Frantic**

_01: Love_

Neither of them were very good at expressing their emotions, but they just knew, like some unspoken agreement.

_02: Nervousness_

"_Nervous,_ Prissy Boy?" Sapphire questioned, a smirk on her lips, as she craned her head a bit to get a better look at his slightly shivering figure.

_03: Oblivious_

He's so traumatized by the experience that he doesn't even realize that she's right behind him, perfectly unscathed.

_04: Anger_

"Just leave me alone!" he shouts, and she just smirks, because sooner or later he'll be in front of her, down on his knees (it took him a _whole_ five minutes).

_05: Invisible_

Sometimes, she wonders if he _really_ sees her.

_06: Memories_

After a nearly successful attempt, she swears that by the end of the year, she will get him to "remember".

_07: Lost_

She honestly didn't know where she would be without him, but little did she know; _he _didn't know where he would be without _her_.

_08: Macabre_

He had no idea what even prompted him into going inside the supposedly haunted house with her.

_09: Perfection_

Normally Ruby was a perfectionist, but he honestly loved Sapphire and all of her flaws.

_10: Seeking_

"Come on Sapphire! This isn't funny anymore!" Ruby yelled, frustrated at his inability to locate Sapphire during a game of hide and seek.

_11: Known_

When Ruby finally admitted that he remembered, she didn't know whether to hug him or smack him across the face.

_12: Wind_

"Sapphire! Do we really have to fly there? My hat might fall off! And my clothes will get all rumpled and ruined!"

_13: Cooking_

When Norman came home to his son covered in some sort of goo, a panicking Sapphire, and a burning kitchen, he faintly wondered if he could cancel the marriage ordeal that he had agreed to with Professor Birch way back when.

_14: Trees_

"This isn't funny, Sapph! Help me down from here!" Ruby wails desperately, clinging hopelessly to the thick branch.

_15: Tea_

"Hey Sapphire, let's have a tea party!"

_16: Flowers_

One morning she wakes up, decorated in flowers, and all hell breaks loose.

_17: Triangle_

"Oh, _hell_ no. I am _not_ excepting this prissy girl as my love rival." Sapphire wildly gestures to an oblivious Platinum.

_18: Cold_

When Ruby states he's cold, Sapphire calls out Toro, and Ruby immediately retracts his earlier statement despite Sapphire's protests.

_19: Black_

The day the boy from the Unova region met Sapphire is a day known to Ruby and White as the apocalypse.

_20: Swell_

"Hey Ruby, how did you get that black eye?"

_21: Drunk_

As it turned out, Sapphire was a happy drunk, and Ruby was an aggressive drunk.

_22: Names_

"Ruby's a _girl's_ name!"

_23: Hate_

After another hateful proclamation from Sapphire, he simply replies, "Hate you, too! ~"

_24: Partners_

She seriously questioned her father's sanity upon learning that he had a Pokedex.

_25: Benefit_

"Where exactly is _my_ benefit in this?!" Ruby questions as he runs away from Sapphire's Pokemon.

_26: Dance_

Upon learning that there was a ball being held in the Dex Holder's honor, she immediately fled to the "safety" of the Unova region.

_27: Legacy_

"How about we name them jewels, too? Like Topaz…Or Opal!"

_28: Representation_

Sapphire wasn't exactly sure what to think when her father got her a ruby encrusted ring for her birthday.

_29: Anxious_

"Is she alright? Don't mess around! Answer me! I need to know!"

_30: Cosplay_

She had no idea how he talked her into it in the first place, but Sapphire was sorely regretting the decision to go to the local Pokémon convention with Ruby.

_31: Serious_

"Gosh, Ruby! Sometimes, you're as stubborn as Senior Crystal when she's in the lab!"

_32: Thrill_

When Sapphire and Ruby decide to ride the new rollercoaster, Raquaza, Sapphire cheers the whole ride; Ruby despairs.

_33: Ocean_

"Oh, no, Sapph. There is _no way_ I'm letting you wear _that_ to the beach."

_34: Chosen_

"Have you ever wondered why all of these things happen to _us_ of all people?"

_35: Morning_

On a Dex Holder camping trip, they wake up in each other's arms; the rest wake up to their screaming.

_36: Unashamed_

During a contest, Ruby proclaims that she's his girlfriend, and Sapphire wants nothing more than to bash his head in.

_37: Light_

One thing that had always drawn his attention was the brightness one could almost always see in her eyes.

_38: Grace_

As it turns out, Sapphire was one of the best dancers of the Dex Holders.

_39: Second_

Secretly, Sapphire always thought that she would ever match up to Ruby.

_40: Grow_

One day, Sapphire takes note of their height difference and glares up at him.

_41: Develop_

When Sapphire barged into his house, demanding new clothes, he wasn't exactly sure what to do when she said it was because her clothes were getting tight in _certain_ places.

_42: Indefinite_

"When will you be back?" he asks, and when she wordlessly shakes her head he feels his heart twist.

_43: Divided_

Whenever they got into a fight, they forced the rest of them to take sides.

_44: Proper_

Instead of Platinum refining Sapphire's manners like Ruby hoped when they first met, Platinum respected her completely, and Sapphire seemed a bit annoyed.

_45: Innocence_

Seeing Sapphire lick away happily at her ice cream, he couldn't help but wonder if she did things like this on purpose.

_46: Repeat_

Ruby ended up getting amnesia, and when the first person he saw was Sapphire, he completely denied any claims of confession.

_47: Winner_

Unfortunately for their peers, they were both the competitive type.

_48: Dress_

One day, Sapphire just lost it and proceeded to raid Ruby's stash and rip up all the fabric in sight.

_49: Observation_

Unbeknownst to Ruby, Sapphire was very stealthy due to all the field work she did with her father; one day she decided to spy on him and he was none the wiser.

_50: Research_

Lately, her father noticed that Ruby frequently accompanied his daughter for her research trips more often than himself.


End file.
